Let Me (free)
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Hinata, si gadis manja yang ingin melihat matahari terbit, sementara Naruto; si jabrik urakan yang gemar melancong seringkali bercerita tentang petualangan mengagumkan ke Konoha. Hinata memaksa ingin ikut, /"Ayolah, Naru... Aku ingin melihat matahari."/"Kamu terlalu polos dan dunia tidak sebaik yang kamu kira."/"Ah, dasar!"/ #NHFD8/Future/


Disclamer By: Masashi Kishimoto

Tittle: Let Me

Main Cast: Hinata H, Naruto U

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Warning: AU, typo bertebaran, membosankan, masih acak-acakan, dsb.

Summary: Hinata, si gadis manja yang ingin melihat matahari terbit, sementara Naruto; si jabrik urakan yang gemar melancong seringkali bercerita tentang petualangan mengagumkan ke Konoha. Hinata memaksa ingin ikut, /"Ayolah, Naru... Aku ingin melihat matahari."/"Kamu terlalu polos dan dunia tidak sebaik yang kamu kira."/"Ah, dasar!"/ NHFD8/Future/

###

###

###

Happy Naruhina Fluffy Day 8!

###

###

###

Seorang gadis ABG bermanik opal sangat khusyuk memandang rintik hujan di jendela rumahnya. Kadang, uap menyembul hingga menyebabkan embun di kaca jendela.

"Ini sangat mengagumkan!" seru Hinata, gadis itu sambil mengelap embun di kaca tersebut.

"Dasar kekanakan!" ejek seseorang dengan suara baritone membuat Hinata menoleh lalu cemberut.

"Apaan sih. Aku, kan hanya menatap hujan." gumam Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Naruto tersenyum miring kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Tiap hari, kan memang hujan."

"Tapi aku belum pernah menyentuhnya secara langsung." ujar Hinata saat Naruto mendekatinya.

"Sama seperti kamu mandi dibawah _shower_. Tapi bedanya, hujan lebih dingin." jelas Naruto datar, menatap hujan yang tak ada tanda-tanda berhenti.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat dilindungi keluarganya. Sehingga untuk keluar rumah saja harus dengan pengawasan ketat dari seorang bodyguard. Bahkan sejak kecil Hinata tidak diperbolehkan hujan-hujanan seperti anak lainnya. Harus pergi pakai mobil dan dipayungi sampai selamat. Pokoknya ribet banget! _Over_ _protective_ kalau orang bilang mah.

Untuk urusan sekolah?

Uzumaki Naruto yang bertanggung jawab penuh, karena cowok itu telah berjanji akan menjaga Hinata. Uzumaki dan Hyuuga bersahabat sejak lama, dan tidak ada keraguan terhadap Naruto dalam menjaga Hinata.

"Ah, aku baru sadar,..." seru Hinata sambil menjentikkan jari, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Kamu kemarin pergi, ya..." Hinata menyipit.

Naruto menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Hari libur nasional selalu kupergunakan untuk berpetualang ke luar kota." Naruto berujar dengan lagak sombong.

"Mana oleh-olehnya?!" Hinata meminta buah tangan dari Naruto.

"Haruskah kuambil dari tasku? Tidakkah kita istirahat dulu saja sebentar? Aku capek."

"Kuambil dari tasmu, ya. Tasmu dimana?" Hinata berjalan menjauh.

"Di sofa situ."

Hinata berjalan dengan riang menuju sofa dekat jendela lalu membukanya. Gadis itu menggeleng heran saat ia melihat satu buku tulis dan satu _ballpoint_ cair di tas segede karung. Oh! Tapi tunggu dulu...

Hinata menemukan sesuatu...

"Hung? Apa ini?!" Hinata menatap benda yang kini ia genggam. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Itu namanya _sunscreen_ ehhatau _handbody,_ ya" jawab Naruto saat Hinata membuka tutup _sunscreen_ tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Isinya seperti...

"Hemm... Ini jenis saus apa, sih? Kok wangi begini?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, dasar. Ini, tuh _gel_ yang melindungi dari sinar matahari!"

"Bukankah Iwa selalu hujan? Ohhh!" Hinata memekik kencang, membuat Naruto berjengit kaget. Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kamu ke Konoha, ya?!"

Cowok bersurai pirang itu memutar bola mata, "Iya."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku, sih... Huwaaa... Naruto jahat!"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang rewel, "Jika aku mengajakmu, aku yang akan digorok ayahmu. Kamu tega?"

"Tapi aku ingin melihat matahari terbit~"

"Tadi katamu ingin hujan-hujanan..." ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk, menyamai tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Aku hanya bilang tidak pernah menyentuhnya!" Hinata mencak-mencak seperti anak kecil yang tidak dikasih mainan. Naruto menghela napas dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ke Konoha hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Melihat matahari terbit dari bukit, turun lagi, makan ramen, bela diri, lalu pulang. Sudah! Aku tidak enak-enakan asal kamu tau saja." gerutu Naruto mengingat hari kemarin. Padahal niatnya hanya untuk membuat iri si sahabat kecilnya, tapi dia malah kembali ingat hal 'sial' kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, lusa, kan hari libur, ajak aku ke Konoha, oke?" pinta Hinata tak membuat Naruto luluh.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto mutlak dengan suara datar.

"Ayolah, Naru... Aku ingin melihat matahari."

Naruto tetap menggeleng, "Kamu terlalu polos dan dunia tidak sebaik yang kamu kira."

"Ah, dasar!" gumam Hinata kecewa. "Kalau aku izin ke ayah, apakah kamu mengizinkanku?" harap Hinata, menatap Naruto.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto kesal dengan kecerewetan Hinata hari ini.

"Oke~~~"

###

###

###

"Tadaima!" Hinata memasuki rumah dengan semangat diikuti langkah santai Naruto dari belakang.

"Okaeri, Hinata-chan." ibu menyambut Hinata dengan hangat. "Ah, Naru-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantar Hinata sampai rumah. Mau makan malam dengan kami?" tawar ibu sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum sopan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, baasan... Aku hendak makan di rumah saja. Kaasan pasti marah jika aku tidak makan di rumah."

Hinata menghampiri ayah yang sedang duduk membaca koran.

"Tousan, Hinata mau minta sesuatu, boleh?" pinta Hinata sambil bersandar pada bahu kokoh Tousan.

"Apa dulu. Nanti kamu minta yang aneh-aneh, Tousan tidak akan mau." ujar Tousan sambil tetap membaca koran, membuat Hinata sebal.

"Tousan... Ini permintaan yang paaaalliiingggg kuinginkan tahun ini dan aku tidak mau menunggu ulang tahun untuk meminta ini. Boleh, ya? Boleh? Nanti aku janji akan jadi anak Tousan yang manis." rayu Hinata membuat Naruto dan ibu saling bertatapan heran.

Ayah mengernyit lalu menatap Hinata seraya menutup koran sorenya, "Baiklah..."

Binar manik _amethyst_ Hinata nampak girang, "Janji dituruti?!"

"Tentu saja... Apa, sih yang enggak buat peri kecil Tousan ini..." Ayah mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata. Hinata tertawa senang lalu memeluk ayah.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Konoha besok, tanpa ada _bodyguard_ nya Tousan, boleh, ya?" permintaan Hinata membuat ayah terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Tidak."

Dan jawaban ayah membuat Hinata ingat jawaban Naruto kemarin. _Kenapa mereka sama saja?!_ jerit Hinata nelangsa dalam hati.

"Tousan... Aku mohon..." pinta Hinata lagi. Tousan menggeleng tegas. Hinata merengut lucu dengan mata berkaca.

"Tapi aku mau... Aku mau melihat matahari terbit, Tousan... Selama ini aku tidak pernah melawan ataupun kabur dari rumah... Dan aku juga selalu menuruti Tousan..." gumam Hinata penuh nada ingin dikasihani. Ibu yang tidak tega melihat wajah sendu Hinata langsung menghampiri suaminya yang masih keukeuh menolak.

"Anata... Apa kamu tega melihat wajah sedih anak kita?" bisik ibu pada ayah.

"Tentu saja sedih... Tapi aku khawatir Hinata bertemu orang jahat." jawab ayah frontal tanpa berbisik. Sebenarnya ayah bahkan mau menemani Hinata ke Konoha tetapi pekerjaan kantornya disaat libur justru menumpuk. Hanya _bodyguard_ yang bisa ayah percaya.

"Tousan jangan khawatir..." Hinata berusaha melontarkan alasan-alasan agar dia diperbolehkan pergi ke Konoha. Awalnya berjalan alot bahkan sampai Naruto pegal berdiri dan memilih untuk ikut duduk bersama keluarga kecil tersebut.

Naruto mendesah samar, kasihan juga nelihat Hinata yang susah payah membujuk Hiashi, "Hiashi-jiisan tidak usah khawatir. Biar aku saja yang menemani Hinata pergi ke Konoha." sela Naruto saat Hinata hendak bicara lagi.

"Apa kamu bisa kuandalkan untuk menjaga putriku ke luar kota?" tanya ayah sambil menyipitkan mata, menyelidik.

Naruto bersandar pada punggung sofa nan empuk kemudian merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku,

"Apa Jiisan meragukan kemampuan bela diriku?"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto, Konoha itu cukup jauh dan-"

"Jiisan tenang saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Hinata? Itu ucapanku bukan main-main. Aku serius dan jika Hinata terluka, Jiisan boleh menghukumku." Naruto tersenyum simpul, meyakinkan ayah.

Ayah terdiam sejenak, menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Apa aku bisa mempercayai seorang remaja tanggung sepertimu?"

Naruto tertawa santai, "Ayolah, Jiisan... Sebelumnya maaf, tapi aku hanya menyampaikan..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menatap ayah dengan percaya diri,

"Hinata tidak bisa dikurung selamanya. Justru dengan mengurungnya, dia tidak tahu tentang dunia. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh sedikit saja. Itu takkan membuatnya terluka. Cobalah untuk mempercayai putri Jiisan sendiri. Biarkan dia _berdiri sendiri_. Itu akan membuatnya jadi gadis tangguh."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang bengong. Mungkin masih tak percaya dengan Naruto yang membantunya membujuk ayah.

"Hinata, berjanjilah kamu akan jadi gadis yang tangguh," suruh Naruto membuat Hinata terkesiap sejenak.

"I-iya..." mulanya, Hinata berkata dengan suara lirih namun ia meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Iya, Tousan! Hinata berjanji akan menjadi gadis tangguh dan baik dan manis seperti yang Tousan inginkan. Tapi kumohon... Izinkan aku ke Konoha bersama Naruto..."

Tatapan yakin Hinata membuat ayah sedikit luluh.

Sedikit.

Ayah memalingkan wajah, "Hinata janji?"

"Janji, Tousan! Hinata janji jadi gadis tangguh!" jawab Hinata yakin.

"Bukan itu." kilah ayah membuat Hinata bingung.

"La-lalu yang mana?"

"Berjanjilah..." ayah menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut, "... Berjanjilah bahwa kamu akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Tousan."

Kalimat ayah membuat Hinata lega bahkan ibu dan Naruto ikutan merasa lega.

"Iiih! Tousan! Tentu saja aku akan membawa oleh-oleh! Bahkan jika itu sebanyak satu koper akan kubawa demi Tousan!" Hinata memeluk erat Tousan. "Aku sayang Tousan..."

"Tousan juga sayang Hinata..."

"Ehem... Hinata tidak sayang Kaasan?" tanya ibu dengan wajah dibuat sedih. Hinata tertawa lalu memeluk ibu.

"Hinata juga sayang Kaasan, kok."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Senang rasanya saat melihat wajah bahagia milik sahabat kecilnya.

###

###

###

Karena paksaan dari ayah, mereka berdua berangkat diantar sopir hingga hotel yang hendak mereka singgahi.

"Waahhh~ aku baru tahu kalau perjalanannya sangat melelahkan seperti ini!" Hinata langsung merebahkan diri di _springbed_ king size tempat dia akan tidur. Naruto sibuk menaruh tas Hinata.

"Ini kita hanya dua hari, kan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil mencopot kancing kemeja bagian lengan kemudian ia sisingkan hingga siku.

"A... Ha~" Hinata menjawab dengan tidak niat. "Tapi aku tidak masalah jika dipanjangkan jadi sebulan~"

"Bersikaplah dewasa."

"Aishh... Baiklah..." gumam Hinata masih merebah. Naruto pun hendak keluar dari kamar Hinata-

"Mau kemana?" cegah Hinata secara tidak langsung. Naruto berhenti melangkah.

"Mau ke kamarku, lah." jawab Naruto. Saat tidak ada respons balik dari Hinata, dia hanya berujar, "Mandilah dan makan camilan lalu istirahat. Besok sebelum matahari terbit, kita ke bukit untuk melihat matahari."

"Ung!" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

###

###

###

"Apakah masih jauh...?" tanya Hinata sambil memaksa kakinya yang lumayan pegal. Naruto yang masih berjalan bahkan mendahuluinya dengan santai.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Naruto membuat Hinata mendengus kasar.

" _Hell_! Yang kamu maksud _sebentar lagi_ itu berapa jam lagi, hah?! Kakiku sangat sakit, nih!" keluh Hinata sambil memijit pelan betis berbalut rok setengah paha yang ia pakai.

Jalan menanjak yang mereka tapaki seolah tidak ada habisnya dan embun masih sangat tebal.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas setelah Naruto tidak merespons sama sekali. Untung saja ia membawa sepatu biasa sehingga sedikit memudahkannya berjalan.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Naruto membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot bahu dan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Oh, ya ampun! Ini sangat melelahkan!" Hinata terduduk di bawah pohon besar sambil bersandar pada batangnya. Hinata melepas karet gelang yang ada dipergelangan tangannya lalu mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan itu.

"Seharusnya kamu memakai celana _training_ agar gerakmu tidak terbatas." ucap Naruto seraya ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata memutar bola mata bosan, "Rok itu identitasku."

"Merepotkan."

Mereka hanya diam. Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Hinata sibuk bermain dengan jemarinya.

"Lihat!" seruan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh, mendapati senyum sumringah pemuda tersebut. "Matahari mulai terbit!"

Hinata pun mengikuti arah pndang Naruto dan ikutan tersenyum senang. "Waaahhh... Kau benar! Indah sekali~" suara Hinata bergetar saking bahagianya saat sepasang netra bulannya menangkap gambar matahari terbit.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat diikuti Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar kota dan menatap secara langsung matahari terbit, Naru..." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sinar yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kamu tahu, kan hikmah dari perjalanan melelahkan kita?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan sayang.

Hinata mengangguk keras, "Aku bersyukur..."

Hinata kembali menatap lekat _sunrise_ tersebut dan berjanji untuk tak melupakan momen langka ini.

Naruto mengajarinya tentang kerja keras. Bahwa jalan mendaki bukanlah perjalanan yang melelahkan tetapi sangat bermakna. Mengingat betapa susah payah dia menyeret kakinya hanya untuk melangkah.

Sangat susah.

Keluhan dan rasa putus ada yang tadi teringiang dan tercetak jelas di keningnya, langsung hilang saat melihat matahari terbit.

Ini harapannya sejak lama!

KRUYUUKK

Hinata menelan ludah saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto menahan senyum geli. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Urusai!" bentak Hinata dengan pipi mengembung sebal. Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Naruto ternyata bisa tertawa, ya." sindir Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku enggak tertawa. Aku hanya batuk saja tadi, uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hinata tersenyum remeh, "Jangan pasang gengsi gitu, dasar."

Naruto membalikkan badan, "Ayo turun dari sini dan kita cari warung makan!"

###

###

###

"Yah... Hujan..." keluh Hinata, termangu dengan dagu tertempel pada bingkai bawah jendela.

"Jangan mengeluh saat hujan. Tidak baik." nasihat Naruto tak digubris Hinata. "Kau dengar aku?"

"Tapi hujan ini yang membuat kita batal ke taman! Aku ingin ke taman kota!" sahut Hinata.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega melihat raut sedih Hinata. Tapi dia juga takut kalau-kalau Hinata sakit.

"Baiklah..." suara berat Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh. "...bagaimana kalau kita hujan-hujanan, hm? Sebagai pengganti jalan-jalannya." tawaran yang menarik itu membuat Hinata sejenak berpikir.

"Serius, nih, kamu mbolehin aku hujan-hujanan?"

###

###

###

"HOREEE! Aku keluar dari hotel! Naru! Aku sangat senang!" seru Hinata sambil merasakan rintik hujan yang menyentuh telapaknya. Yah... Dia hujan-hujanan masih dengan mantel yang baru dibeli Naruto.

Dan Hinata juga memaksa Naruto memakai mantel agar sama, "Diamlah! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kamu malu-maluin!"

"Biarin," Hinata menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Naruto, "Wah... Jadi begini, ya, rasanya hujan... Sangat menyenangkan! Aku lebih suka seperti ini dibanding berdiri dibawah shower!"

"Tentu saja."

Untung saja mereka hujan-hujanan di taman yang disediakan hotel. Taman tentu saja sepi karena semua berteduh di kamar mereka masing-masing-kecuali dua orang itu sih...

Hinata berlonjakan dengan riang seperti anak kecil,

"Aku suka hujan!" ujar Hinata walau guntur menggerung pelan, itu tak membuatnya takut, karena di Iwa dia sudah sering mendengarnya.

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Kamu terlalu berlebihan."

"Hehehe... Tapi-" Hinata berputar lalu kembali menatap Naruto dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ditampilkan Hinata sebelumnya, membuat Naruto terpaku.

"-aku lebih suka Naru! Selamanya!"

Kalimat Hinata yang terdengar ringan itu membuat jantung Naruto berpacu cepat, "H-hah?"

"Naruto juga suka aku, kan?" tanya Hinata seolah itu pertanyaan sehari-hari.

Naruto masih membeku ditengah kekagetannya, "..."

"Ayo angkat tangan dan kita menari bersama!" Hinata tertawa dan menarik sebelah tangan Naruto ke atas.

Diam-diam, Naruto tersenyum samar. Seharusnya dia merasa malu karena disampingnya, ada gadis yang menari gaje seperti anak kecil, tapi melihat aura kebahagiaan yang menggebu itu, Naruto jadi urung menghentikannya.

Hatinya menghangat. Meski wajahnya mungkin terasa sangat dingin karena hujan, Naruto mengabaikan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit hujan-hujanan, Naruto menarik Hinata agar berteduh.

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya. Ayo kita ke kamar dan mengeringkan badanmu biar tidak sakit." ajak Naruto dan Hinata menurut.

Semua kebebasan yang Naruto berikan cukup membuatnya puas dan bahagia.

###

###

###

Hinata mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk dan duduk manis di kasur, memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tegap yang membawa dua gelas warna cokelat. Cokelat, kan?

"Ini, Hangatkan dengan ini biar kamu rileks." ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu gelas kepda Hinata.

"Apakah ini cokelat?" tanya Hinata seraya menerima dan meminumnya perlahan.

Hinata mengernyit aneh saat meminumnya. Naruto minum dengan raut tenang.

"Ini apa sih? Kok rasanya bukan cokelat, ya?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Memang bukan cokelat. Kamu tidak lihat warnanya? Sudah jelas itu jahe." jawab Naruto enteng. "Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?"

Hinata terdiam, "Ng... Hangat sih... Bahkan saat memasuki tenggorokanku, rasanya sangat hangat. Membuatku tenang."

"Itu jahe."

"Hah?!"

"Kuberi gula biar tidak hambar. Enak, kan?"

Hinata meminumnya lagi dengan pelan, "E-enak, sih... Ternyata tidak seburuk bayanganku..." gumam Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lantas kembali meminum jahe hangatnya.

"Apakah kita akan pulang nanti sore?" tanya Hinata, membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata menghela napas samar seraya mendekati jendela dan memandanginya dengan raut sendu dari sisi kirinya. Ia masih membawa gelas jahe hangatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh ke atas springbed itu setelah meletakkan gelas ke atas nakas.

"Hanya... Sedih..." Hinata meletakkan cangkirnya pada sisi bawah jendela lalu menyentuh pelan kaca yang terasa dingin itu.

"Karena kamu akan dibatasi lagi?"

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Apa kamu suka bepergian bersamaku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tak jemu menatap Hinata dengan menyamping.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Hinata pelan. "Aku... Ingin bebas."

"Ayahmu melakukan ini karena-"

"Iya aku tahu Ayah menyayangiku. Tanpa kamu beritahu, semuanya sudah terlihat. Aku tidak buta." potong Hinata dengan nada kesal, belum mau membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti teman-teman yang lainnya yang makan diluar rumah tanpa bodyguard... Ingin hujan-hujanan, dan aku juga ingin orang tuaku percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa menjadi gadis yang bisa menjaga diri." lanjut Hinata dengan nada bergetar, tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun nakal ataupun menghilangkan kepercayaan orang tuaku. Aku bukan remaja nakal. Aku cuma mau diberi kepercayaan." curhat Hinata lagi.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pelan, namun tak ada jawaban.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Semua orang pasti ingin bebas. Tapi terkadang, kebebasan membuat orang lupa diri. Seandainya saja kamu dibiarkan begitu saja, apakah kamu akan jadi seperti Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku masih Hinata Hyuuga yang dulu!" ucap Hinata seraya membalikkan badan dan menatap yakin ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap manik Hinata, "Lalu apakah jika seperti itu, kita akan tetap dekat seperti sekarang?"

Hinata diam.

"Jika kamu diberi kebebasan dari dulu, apakah kamu akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat menatap matahari terbit? Saat kamu menari-nari dibawah hujan?"

Hinata masih diam,

"Jawab aku!"

Hinata menunduk seraya menggeleng lemah. Tatapan Naruto melunak.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto lembut. "Setiap takdir. Entah itu sial ataupun beruntung... Tidak ada yang sia-sia. Kamu bisa belajar dan bersyukur tentang kebesaran Tuhan lewat takdirmu sebagai gadis yng sangat dijaga."

Hinata mulai mendongak.

"Kamu akan semakin menghargai satu kebebasan kecil yang diberikan. Kamu akan bersyukur bahwa kamu mampu melihat matahari dan merasakan hujan." Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata.

"Dan... Kebersamaan yang kita lalui ini... Takkan bisa aku dapatkan jika kamu tidak dijaga ketat."

Hinata mengerjap pelan.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak, "A-apa-"

"Bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan."

Jujur.

Hinata kaget.

Suka?

Laki-laki dan perempuan?

"Naru... Apa?"

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin denganmu. Aku ingin melakukan petualangan bersamamu. Semuanya aku hanya ingin melakukan denganmu."

Hinata sebenarnya sangat bingung tapi saat mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bilang..."

Naruto terbelalak, "Jadi-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Hinata menyentuh kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang kedua bahunya lalu menurunkannya.

"Tapi walaupun aku tidak mengerti, entah kenapa aku suka saat kamu bilang seperti itu."

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menatap lembut pemuda itu.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi ayo kita tetap bersama seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin bersamamu untuk saat ini dan hari besok."

Untuk sekian kali yang bisa dihitung jari, Naruto tersenyum hangat. Netra shapirre itu memancarkan sinar menenangkan.

"...iya!"

-The End-

###

###

###

 **Bintangku**

 _Aku takkan bilang bahwa kamu bintangku._

 _Kamu bukan bintangku._

 _Karena kamu cuman ada satu di dunia._

 _Bukan seperti bintang yang berpendar di berbagai penjuru langit._

 _Aku takkan berkata bahwa kamu bintangku._

 _Kamu sama sekali bukan bintangku._

 _Karena kamu tak hanya menemaniku saat kuterlelap dalam malam._

 _Tapi juga menunggu aku untuk bangun dan bersama menjalani hari_

 _Aku takkan berucap bahwa kamu bintangku._

 _Lagi, Kamu benar-benar bukan bintangku_

 _Karena kamu tak sejauh mereka._

 _Aku hanya perlu terpejam dan tersenyum untuk menggapaimu._

 _Aku takkan berujar bahwa kamu bintangku._

 _Karena kamu adalah kamu._

 _Pemuda bumi bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Bukan bintang pari ataupun bintang orion._

 _Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah bilang bahwa kamu bintangku._

 _Kamu bukan bintangku._

 _Kamu adalah satu dari sejuta pintaku yang digantung oleh langit_

 _Secuil untaian doa dan takdirku_

 _Suatu saat,_

 _Aku takkan menjadikanmu bintangku_

 _Aku tidak ingin kamu jadi bintangku._

 _Aku ingin kamu tetap jadi Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Si manusia ciptaan Tuhan._

 _###_

 _###_

 _###_

 _ **SEKIAN**_


End file.
